Angel Feathers
by Lady Date
Summary: Rowen loves Sage, Sage loves Rowen, but will they ever admit it? NO! So what happens when a wayward angel crashes into their lives in the form of a wounded falcon comes onto their lives.
1. Default Chapter

Lady: Because I'm in a good mood I'm going to start a new fic.

Seto: What brought this on?

Lady: Rashiku Ikimasho

Seto: What the hell is that?

Lady: The first Japanese song I had ever heard.

Seto: So?

Lady: So even though it's from Sailor Moon I got a inspiration for a Ronin Warriors fic.

Seto: So I'm not in it?

Lady: Yes, now go away.

Seto: WOOT! Oh...Yugi...* runs off*

Lady: Poor, poor, Yugi. *sighs* ROWEN! SAGE! CYE! GET YOUR @$$E$ OUT HERE!!

Sage: *from another room* What do you want woman? I was in the middle of meditating.

Lady: You can meditate me foot up your but if you don't get out here NOW!

Rowen: What's up?

Cye: Is there a problem?

Sage: *comes out grumbling* What do you want?

Lady: I'm writing.

Sage: So?

Lady: If I'm writing and I call your dumb@$$ what do you think I want?

Sage: *thinks then hits head* NOT AGAIN!

Lady: What do you mean again? I've written three fics with you in them.

Cye: She has a point.

Sage: *pouts*

Lady: What is his problem?

Rowen: He hasn't meditated in a month.

Lady: Oh. Anyway I don't own Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. Though I wished I did. Plot mine. I think...

Cye: Story

Angel Feathers

Rowen sat that the window sill of he and Sage's room. It was a nice day, the sun what shining, the birds singing, Cye Barbequing. He smile as the smell of steak, fish, prime rib, and chicken wafted up though the open window. Peering down, Rowen had to chuckle at his friends. Sage and Cale were arguing about whether or not to have silver wear. Dais kept taking the potato salad from Kento before he ate it all. Poor Cye was trying to keep Ryo from playing with grill charcoal and keep Sehkmet from going over board with spicing the food. Mia and Kayura were talking and watching Yuli play with White Blaze and Black Blaze. Yes, things had become quite interesting since the warlords had come to live with them. A hand on his shoulder took his attention away from his friends.

"Everything okay bro?" Anubis asked, sitting down next to Rowen. (AN: Sorry, but in my fic, Anubis isn't dead and the warlords are the Ronin's brothers.) Rowen nodded.

"Yeah, just enjoying the view." Rowen sighed and went back to watching his friends, particularly Sage.

"You've got that look again," Anubis smiled knowingly. Rowen shot him a look.

"What look?" Rowen looked up innocently. Anubis only raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Fine, but you're going to have to confront him about it eventually," Anubis huffed, and got up. "Are you coming down?" He looked at Rowen from the door way. 

"Yeah just give me a minute." Anubis left after that. Rowen sighed and leaned against the left of the window sill. He looked down at Sage and saw him waving at. He smiled and waved before heading downstairs

Sage sighed and let his hand fall when he saw Rowen disappear. He had had feelings for the archer since they first met. When they were separated, it terrified him that he may never see Rowen again. As time past his feeling grew and grew, but he never said a word for fear of rejection. Despite this, Sage continued to love his blue haired angel.

"Tell him you love him already," Cale grunted. Sage raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Cale whispered irritably. "It's not doing you any good to keep your feeling bottled up."

"And who hasn't told Sehkmet that they love him..." Sage retorted quietly. Cale glared.

"Don't be a smart ass. I'm older and wiser." Sage snorted at this. "Look, just talk to him at least. See what he thinks about you. You never know, he might love you back." Cale took a swig of his sake and walked away. 

Sage stared at his brother retreating back. 'Could it really be that simple?'Sage thought to himself. Just then Rowen out thought the back door and sat down across from him.

"Hey buddy," Rowen smiles his usual cheerful grin and took a drink if his beer.

"Hey Ro," Sage smiled. "You know you shouldn't be drinking that." 

"I know, mother," Rowen coughed jokingly.

"I'm only telling you that because I worry about you."

"I get it, after this I stick strictly to fruit juice." Sage looked thought full for a moment.

"Hey Ro?"

"Yeah?"

"I can I ask you something?" Rowen looked puzzled at this but complied

"You're like me best friend, of course you can ask me something."

"What do you think about-" Sage's question was cut off by a loud squawking. All heads turned from what they were doing to the sky. A small white bird was being chased from a mob of crows. No matter which way it darted, the crows were right behind it. One of the crows dove down one the bird and knocked it to the ground in front of Rowen. Soon all the crows were on it, pecking and scratching the poor thing. As he saw this something in side Rowen snapped and, with his jacket, he swatted at each and every crow until they had all fled to the trees. Rowen turned his attention to the bird flopping on the ground. It was a little falcon. It's snow white body and blue crown were covered in blood. It hopped around trying to get it self air born, but to no avail. It flopped down, almost lifelessly into the grass. It gave out one last cry before passing out. In an instant, a second falcon flapped down beside the first. The only difference between the two was that the second had a green crown. It nipped lightly at the first rubbed it's beak against the others. The second falcon then stared at Rowen then stared at Sage, then back to Rowen. It hissed at both of them then flew off.

Not sure of what to do, Rowen went over to the fall bird and wrapped it in his jacket. It peered up at him with sapphire eyes, then set its head down on his arm. During the ordeal Cye had gone into the house to get the first aid kit. Rushing over to Rowen He took the bird and rushed it into the house. Rowen wasn't too far behind. For some reason, he felt connected to the little falcon.

  
TBC 

  


Lady: What do you think?

Cye: Angst.

Lady: That was what I was going for.

Rowen: I like it.

Sage: Can I go now?

Lady: Yes, because if I keep you were any longer you'll have that stick up you but forever.

Sage: *snorts and leaves*

Lady: Anyway, if you loved it, tell me. If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me. If you think I'm a God-awful write and should be burned at steak fueled my Relena, Dorothy, Kayura, and Tea's remain, tell me nicely. Just Review. Please?


	2. Apology

Heheh…Hi. I know some of you have been waiting for my fics to update, but I've kind of run into a little snag. You see me previous laptop was low on space, so in an attempted to make room, I started deleting what I deemed as unnecessary file. Here's a hint: NEVER deleted any files into the windows folder unless you know exactly what it does. Thanks to my little faux pas, all my fics are now trapped on the laptop. It all still there, I just can't access it. And before you ask, I can't burn the information (its and old laptop and I accidentally the file needed to run Windows).

Anyway, I am just letting you know that I do plan on updating my stuff, as soon as I can remember what I had planned. Sorry for those few of you that actually read and liked my stuff.

Owari


End file.
